


Strangers in the Night

by CurvedYellowFruit



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A motorcycle features, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew is sufferinggg, Biting, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Neil’s mouth is a menace, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Strangers to Lovers, and a surprise at the end, it's Neil's birthday, restrained hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurvedYellowFruit/pseuds/CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: It's Neil's birthday, and he's on a mission. But the stranger he picks up at the bar might just be more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 242





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts).



> For DjHedy. Happy belated birthday!
> 
> Title from Frank Sinatra  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/74VR3AkGPhbYXnxcOYa16x?si=ix-srFzPRWuS0o6lH4mz8g
> 
> Thanks to RainbowObsidian for the beta read!

Neil was standing by the bar, nursing his drink. He didn’t normally drink, but he was making an exception tonight. He also didn’t normally wear jeans as tight as the ones currently hugging his ass, but, well - he was here, at the nicest local dive bar he could find, for a particular reason, and he was hoping the jeans would help. He thought the nice dark button-down shirt currently showing off his figure probably wouldn’t hurt, either. 

It was simple, really. He was horny. It wasn’t something that bothered him much, not something he generally felt the need to do anything about. 

But. Tonight was his birthday. _Also_ not something he generally felt the need to do anything about. 

But. 

Neil scanned the room, eyes seeking out someone - anyone - interesting enough to linger on. He would be disappointed about the options currently on offer, but, well, the night was still young, and he was determined not to let the Uber fare that got him here go to waste. He swirled the ice around in his glass and was about to turn and ask the bartender for a refill, when the entrance door opened, and a vision blew in along with a gust of cool night air. 

The man was around Neil’s height, but with much broader shoulders. He was blond, dressed in motorcycle leathers, and looked like he was carrying a fair bit of muscle from the way those same leathers stretched around his movements. Neil caught his mouth dropping open as the man actually _shook out his shoulder-length hair_ , probably to revive it from his motorcycle helmet but instead just looking like someone straight out of a shampoo commercial. Or maybe the porn video Neil had watched last week. 

Neil swallowed dryly, careful not to take his eyes off the blond. It was clear he was going to be Neil’s best choice tonight. Neil intended to stake his claim early and obviously. 

He watched, curiously, as the man straightened up, eyes idly scanning the room until they fixed on Neil. Or maybe just on the bar. Either way, the man walked purposefully in his direction, and Neil was pleased to feel little butterflies in his stomach that only got more active as he approached. Neil’s sex drive and interest in other people was an unpredictable beast, so he was relieved that it was cooperating with his desires tonight. 

Not that the guy made it hard. (Or, well, he _did_. Sort of. Already. _Fuck_.) 

He strode right up to the bar and placed his order, completely ignoring Neil while still somehow managing to crowd his space. Neil hated that he liked both of those things. 

The guy’s drink arrived, a dark whiskey on the rocks. He swirled his glass casually before taking a measured sip, the ice clinking within as he continued to ignore Neil standing right next to him. Neil tried not to be too obvious about tracking the path of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

Well, it was time to throw the dice. 

“Hi,” Neil said, shooting for what he hoped was a suave, flirty tone. 

The guy next to him just snorted quietly into his glass, so Neil had probably missed spectacularly. 

He did turn to look at Neil though, _finally_. 

“Really?” He asked, smirking. He was _smirking_ at Neil! His stomach flipped pleasantly again. “That’s really the best you’ve got?” 

Well. So it was going to be like _that_. 

“No. I save the best use of my mouth for more, uh… _intimate_ settings.” 

That shut the guy up. Neil caught his eyes sliding up and down his body, lingering perhaps longer than would be strictly polite on his mouth on the way back up. Neil smirked right back at him, and the guy took a larger-than-necessary sip of his drink. 

This was _fun._

“Cigarette?” Neil offered casually. 

“Why not.” 

The blond rapidly finished his drink, slammed the glass on the counter and followed Neil outside to the smoking area. Neil did his best to swish his hips as he walked. 

* * *

They had smoked largely in silence, but had taken every opportunity to stare at each other rather blatantly. 

Neil already knew how this night was going to end, and he was very much enjoying the process of getting there. 

They hadn’t bothered exchanging names. There had been no point. That wasn’t what this was. 

Instead, the guy had stubbed out his cigarette, said “Wanna get out of here?”, and headed straight for his motorcycle when Neil simply nodded. 

Neil was grateful to see a second helmet materialise out of the bike’s storage compartment. He didn’t want to ruin the mood, but he still had to ask. 

“Are you okay to ride?” 

The man gazed at him balefully. 

“I’ve had _one_ drink. Yes, I am okay to ride. Now, get on and enjoy having your hands on me because that’s the last time you’ll get to do that tonight.” 

Neil swallowed. “Do you promise?” 

The guy’s eyes narrowed sharply at him. “I see what you mean about that _mouth_.” 

Then their helmets were on, and the guy was draped over his bike like someone straight out of the pages of a glossy magazine, and Neil wasn’t sure he had ever been so turned on in his life. He climbed on behind the man, placing his hands firmly on his waist but careful not to crowd him. There was a problem forming in his jeans and he didn’t need the guy to know about it just yet. Then they were off, and Neil stopped thinking, enjoying the sensations of the wind against his body and the warmth of the other man beneath his hands. 

* * *

The motorcycle ride had been exhilarating, and reminded Neil of the voice in his head that sometimes encouraged him to buy one for himself. He had always managed to talk himself out of it. Even now, he realised that the bulk of his enjoyment came from his proximity to the man in front of him, his arms strong and sure as they clung to the handlebars, guiding them carefully through the quiet streets. 

They pulled up into the driveway of a house that didn’t really seem to fit with the whole bikie aesthetic that the guy had going on. A generously proportioned, two storey home, situated on a leafy suburban street. Neil didn’t give it more than a passing thought though, dismounting quickly so his host could park the bike properly and lock up. They entered the house through the garage, stopping in the kitchen. Drinks were poured, and drunk, in charged silence. Neil couldn’t stop staring at the way the leather jacket that the guy was still wearing hugged his upper arms. 

Suddenly, those arms were moving closer to him, along with the rest of the body they were attached to. Neil found himself crowded into the counter, the other man no longer pretending to look anywhere but his face. Neil tried to remember how to flirt, how to be sexy, any of the moves or lines he had researched ahead of this evening. That part of his brain seemed to have turned off, though, and all that was left was somewhere between ‘turned on’ and ‘panic’. 

“Hi,” the guy said, voice and face deadpan. Neil didn’t even have a chance to _think_ more than ‘really?’ before the guy was saying, “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” and Neil was - well. Neil was whispering “yes” through a cracked voice that definitely wasn’t suave but quite possibly _might_ have been sexy, anyway - by accident. Judging from the way the guy closed his eyes and contorted his face like he was in physical pain, Neil thought maybe it had been. 

And then the guy’s lips were on his, and he found it hard to think about anything else. His whole world narrowed to that touch, that sensation. It was a hard pressure, insistent, demanding - then yielding unexpectedly to Neil’s whims. No sooner had Neil leaned into it then he felt the man’s arms exploring, tracing a predatory path down the backs of his shoulders, round his hips before finally resting on his ass. At the first squeeze, Neil’s mouth fell open and then he was properly gone, all power surrendered to the force of the other man’s tongue. 

It was intoxicating. 

Neil’s instincts screamed at him to reach out and _touch_ , but he remembered the man’s instructions from earlier. He knew that the man himself was off-limits to him tonight without a direct invitation. But his hands still ached to hold _something_ , so he reached behind himself to grab the edge of the counter and used it to ground himself as he let himself get lost in the sensations of the kiss. 

Eventually, they broke apart, breathing heavily, shooting panicky glances towards each other. At least, that’s what Neil was doing. The other man’s looks were harder to read, his face a calm mask, but Neil could tell from his laboured breathing and erratic glances that he was also more affected by what they had been doing than he had expected to be. More intense than a random hookup with a guy in a bar had any business being. 

It was kind of nice, to know that Neil could still have that kind of effect on someone. On this guy, in particular. This _very sexy guy_ who was currently tugging on Neil’s wrists and leading him out of the kitchen with a grumbled “bedroom”, their drinks glasses abandoned where they had left them. Neil had a bizarre urge to stack them in the sink, but instead he swallowed dryly and let himself be led - past the loungeroom where he thought he could make out a large body asleep on the couch - all the way to the master bedroom. Not up the stairs, no, but rather situated at the back of the house on the ground floor. 

The bedroom door had a solid lock installed, and Neil was pleased to watch the man slide the mechanism shut before he pushed Neil up against the door and resumed their kitchen activities. This kiss was gentler somehow, like they were both taking a moment to enjoy its sweetness, and Neil liked that, too - while it lasted. It didn’t take long for the man’s hands to continue their journeying around Neil’s body, and he groaned from the frustration of wanting to touch back but not being allowed. 

Really, the sound he made could have meant any number of things, considering the activity they were engaged in, but the other man seemed to be able to read him eerily well. He broke off the kiss long enough to pull back, meet Neil’s eyes, and smirk exaggeratedly at him. It looked strange on his face, that expression - like the muscles weren’t quite used to the movements. But his eyes - Neil would swear on his dead mother’s body that the man’s eyes actually _sparkled_ as he smirked at him. 

“What’s the matter?” the guy asked. “I seem to recall you asking me to _promise_.” 

Neil spluttered in the most dignified manner he could manage. 

“You should know,” the guy continued, mercilessly, “I am a man of my word. But I also hold other people to _their_ ends of a bargain. I seem to recall you saying something about your mouth, and putting it to best use in intimate settings…” 

He trailed off, raising an eyebrow suggestively, and Neil had to take three grounding breaths and count rapidly to ten in Russian before he trusted his voice enough to respond. 

“You’d better undress us, then.” 

“What?” 

“My mouth - you’ll find best satisfaction in its results when applied directly to your skin. But I’m not allowed to touch you. So. Go ahead. Undress us both.” 

There was a beat of silence, punctuated by a soft, “fuck”. 

Then his hands were on Neil again, working purposefully this time, and their lips were moving frantically against each other, and Neil allowed the man to manoeuvre him this way and that as items of clothing were torn from his body and flung, almost angrily, to the ground. Neil watched with a mixture of amusement and regret as that wonderful leather jacket was finally removed and joined the growing pile of floor-bound items, together with the shirt beneath it. Neil was very happy to have visible proof that the guy’s arms were just as muscly as the jacket had made them seem. Lacking any other sensible options, Neil broke off their kiss to turn his head and mouth gently at the guy’s bare bicep, instead. 

“What the fuck?” he said under his breath, sounding genuinely bewildered, but Neil just bit down harder before licking the spot and working his way back up the arm. Neil was just about naked now, other than his tight boxers, but the man in front of him hadn’t quite got to his own pants yet, and seemed to have momentarily forgotten about them. Neil continued to kiss and lick his way up the guy’s shoulder, pausing again to bite and suck at the pulse point at the base of his neck. The guy actually let out a sound at that, a kind of uncontrolled whimper, and Neil counted that as a victory. He pulled back far enough to grin and say, “pants, off, now” before resuming his attentions. 

Another moment frozen in time, another sound of frustration, this time _not_ from Neil, and then the other man had taken a step backwards, jiggled his hips in a way that was not at _all_ distracting, and then his pants had joined the clothes pile. Neil, who had already been shamelessly looking in that direction, felt a feral grin spreading over his face when he realised the guy hadn’t been wearing any underwear beneath them. _Well, then._

Neil might be under certain… _restrictions_ , but he wasn’t powerless. 

Clasping his hands tightly together behind his own back, Neil paused long enough to capture the other man’s eyes in his own. When he was sure he had his attention, he stepped forward again, crowding deliberately into his space, not bothering to keep _any_ distance between them, this time. Keeping his head far enough back to maintain eye contact without going cross-eyed, Neil carefully used his hips to ‘bump’ the guy backwards. 

Neil could tell he hadn’t been expecting it, because he stumbled a little, before realising what Neil had in mind, and allowed himself to be shepherded backwards to the bed. Bump. Bump. Bump. Three steps, and they were there. The back of the guy’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he allowed himself to fall backwards, a challenging eyebrow raised in Neil’s direction. 

Neil was _very_ ready to… _ahem_ … rise to the occasion. 

“Scooch back a bit more,” he demanded. 

Neil was kind of shocked when the guy actually did what he asked without complaint or argument. Even better, Neil could see him visibly hardening under Neil’s gaze, and they hadn’t even _done_ anything yet. Much. 

Neil walked forwards until his knees were pressed against the edge of the bed, hands still clasped behind his back. This was the tricky part. He lifted one leg, bending his knee to rest it on top of the mattress and balancing as much of his weight on it as possible, before clenching his stomach muscles and quickly, carefully, swinging his centre of gravity until his other leg had joined the first on top of the bed. It had been a bit much to try to maintain eye contact through all of that, but he glanced up now. The other man seemed to have a slightly vacant look on his face, but Neil could tell he was paying close attention. Particularly to his abs, which had no doubt just contorted in all sorts of interesting ways. 

Neil smirked down at him, shuffling closer on his knees, hands still locked behind him. 

“I’m going to use my mouth now. As promised. Okay?” 

Neil watched as the guy visibly tried to recover some of his composure. Or dignity. Or something. Neil wasn’t sure why he bothered. Watching him lose control was… really doing it for him. It occurred to Neil that maybe he should share this thought. 

“You’re incredibly sexy, you know that?” 

The blond groaned loudly this time, settling himself more comfortably on some pillows and not trying to hide the apparent pain he was in. 

“That _fucking_ mouth - yes, yes, use it however you like.” 

Neil grinned, shuffled forward again until he was positioned between the guy’s legs, leaned down and licked a generous stripe from the base of his cock up to its bouncing tip, spreading his tongue flat for maximum coverage. He followed this up by quickly, gently - _so_ gently - blowing a stream of cool air along the wet path that his tongue had marked. The cock twitched in front of his face, and Neil leaned closer to lick it again, this time ensuring every bit of its surface had been attended to. He took his time about it, nosing at different bits of it as he went to try to replicate some of the different sensations that his fingers would normally be able to provide. The guy was fully hard now, and Neil licked the first drop of pre-cum off the tip with a relish that surprised even himself. 

He was _really_ into this guy. 

There were more sounds coming from the top of the bed now, little moans or “fuck”s. Neil disengaged from his work long enough to tease, “noisy one, aren’t you?” which earned him a groan and a firm hand in his curls guiding him back to his task. Neil was all too happy to comply. He blew gently over it once more, before swallowing as much of the cock down in one smooth motion as could fit comfortably in his mouth. The combination of taste and touch and the heady _musk_ that surrounded his cock and therefore Neil’s nose was all a bit overwhelming for a moment, so Neil pulled back a bit, sucking gently at the tip, letting himself adjust to what he was doing. 

In the end, what got him really moving was feeling gentle fingers stroking through his hair, twisting in his curls, silently _asking_ him for more. 

Neil obliged. 

He began by sucking harder where he was, flicking his tongue out every third or fourth suck to accentuate the sensations. Then he lowered himself further, focusing on the entire head, mouthing on the lip and licking up the vein as he sucked, his pace growing faster and harder. Without warning, he slid further down the cock, slowing down to pause as he sucked hard. Slowly, he pulled off, and equally slowly swallowed him down again, twisting his head slightly this time to change up the angle. 

Carefully, Neil allowed the back of his throat to relax. He wasn’t very good at this part, but he could just about make it work. At least, he had never had any complaints. He didn’t see why tonight would be any different. Even so, it was a relief to feel the cock push past the previous limit point. It was harder to suck now, and breathing was impossible, so Neil focussed on keeping his mouth hot and moist, licking where he could, as his nose tangled in the blond hairs present at the base of the cock. When he couldn’t stand it any more, he slid all the way off and disengaged with a ‘pop’, breathing heavily as he worked to catch his breath. 

Again, that hand at the back of his head steadied him, now stroking gently at the nape of his neck. 

Revived, Neil resumed his efforts in earnest. It was easier, this time, and he was able to swallow the cock entirely - if not comfortably, then at least competently. He set a steady, medium pace now, sucking and bobbing his head up and down as he mouthed at it from tip to base and back again. He was just thinking about leaving the cock alone for a bit and getting the guy’s balls involved instead, when the fingers in his hair tightened and forced his hand, pulling him up and off of the object of his attentions. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” was the very eloquent explanation that Neil received when he looked up at the man’s face in confusion. 

“Was that not a good enough use of my mouth? I can try harder,” Neil offered. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” the man repeated, shoving Neil onto his back and rolling over so he was on top of him. He was glaring at Neil, looking angry enough to tear his flesh from his bones. Neil’s stomach did that heady flip-flop that had gotten him into this mess in the first place, and he grinned wryly up at the guy. 

“Oh, no, I get it. My mouth was _too_ good at what it was doing and you didn’t want to cut the night sh-” 

Neil’s mouth was very effectively interrupted by lips against his and a tongue down his throat, as the guy licked every scrap of his own taste out of Neil. It was weirdly sexy. 

While Neil was being thoroughly kissed, the other man was keeping busy, finding Neil’s hands and pulling them up above his head. Securing both of Neil’s wrists in one of his hands, the guy broke the kiss long enough to reach over to the nightstand beside them. Neil was expecting him to pull out lube, and maybe some condoms, and he did - but much more interesting was the set of padded handcuffs that appeared. Neil swallowed, hard, and felt the tent in his boxers ( _why_ was he still wearing underwear?) expand uncomfortably. 

“Leopard print? Really?” Neil was teasing, trying to pretend he still had some semblance of control over what was about to happen to him. 

“Shut up. It was this or hot pink fluffy ones,” the man huffed back. 

“No, you’re right, these are better,” Neil conceded, wriggling to try to find a position comfortable enough to be handcuffed in for an indeterminate period of time. 

The guy took pity on him (it was only fair, considering he still held both Neil’s wrists captive), lifting him up enough to shove a couple of pillows beneath his head and his lower back. 

“Thanks,” Neil said, and couldn’t help the goofy smile that crested his face. 

“Don’t say stupid things,” the man responded, scowling again. He held the handcuffs up for Neil’s inspection. “You’re okay with me using these on you?” 

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Neil responded smugly. 

If looks could kill, Neil thought he would have probably been incinerated right there where he lay. 

Instead, he was acutely aware of just how alive he was as first one, then the other of his wrists were manacled to the bedhead. 

The guy sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork, and Neil nearly burst from how attractive the sight of him was, still fully erect and eyes full of hunger for him. Eyes that were tracking down Neil’s body, down further, until they landed on the only article of clothing that either of them was still wearing. Somehow, he was even angrier at Neil’s underwear than he had been at Neil himself a moment ago, but Neil reflected that he had only himself to blame. After all, undressing them had been the blond man’s task from the outset. 

The guy made short work of the boxers once reminded of them, pulling them gently but firmly off of Neil’s body as Neil lifted his hips up to help the process along. Neil found his legs being spread as the man settled between them, and he felt restless as he watched a condom carefully being unrolled onto a finger, then generously lubed up. Neil rattled the handcuffs experimentally, but between them and the strong hand currently securing his hip, there was really nowhere for him to go. The guy locked eyes with Neil, and he felt his stomach flip-flop yet again in anticipation. It was kind of incredible just how much Neil had enjoyed this night already, and the guy had barely even touched him yet. 

That all changed very quickly, as a very insistent finger ran around the rim of Neil’s hole, pressing and teasing for the space of a breath before pushing firmly inside in time with Neil’s exhale. The finger paused and the guy watched Neil’s face intently, but Neil had screwed his eyes shut as he adjusted to the sensation. Neil inhaled again carefully, and by the time he had let the breath go he was feeling quite relaxed about it all. 

“Go on, then,” Neil taunted. “Show me what you can do.” 

The guy closed his eyes. “I should have gagged you, too.” 

“Nah, you like my mouth too mu- nrgh.” 

That damn finger had started moving in retaliation, effectively cutting off Neil’s words. Neil closed his eyes again, relishing the loss of control accentuated by his restraints, as he simply allowed the guy to do whatever he liked to Neil’s body. It was very peaceful, in a strange way. Peaceful in his thoughts. He didn’t have to be on high alert, thinking about what to do next, because there was nothing he could do anyway. For better or worse, he had trusted the man between his legs with his safety and his pleasure. Somehow he didn’t doubt that he would deliver on both counts. 

At some point, Neil realised that a second finger had joined the first, now twisting, now pumping, now spreading him open. The waves of pleasure were travelling up and down his spine from his ass, leaving his arms tingling and his dick twitching. He pried his eyes open and stared hazily at the man currently responsible for shutting down most of his brain function. His blond hair was sweat-streaked now, sticking erratically to his forehead and behind his ears where at some point he had hastily tucked it. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and Neil felt an overpowering urge to kiss him. He rattled his handcuffs again helplessly. 

“Hey,” he begged. “C’mere.” 

The guy obliged. 

He climbed carefully up Neil’s body, hand still pumping gently, not tearing his eyes away for a second. Neil thought he might _die_. It was all so _hot_. The kiss, when it came, was restrained, tentative, silently asking Neil if he was okay. Neil responded with all the enthusiasm he could muster, trying to put everything he was feeling into his mouth. When he bit hard into the guy’s lip, he heard him groan above him, and the kiss sparked into a heated frenzy that couldn’t hope to last. When they broke apart at last, wheezing hard, Neil bit his lip between his teeth. 

“I - more,” he stuttered. “I need - more.” 

“More.” The voice was flat. 

“You. I want you. Will you -” 

The guy closed his eyes again, looking like he was reconsidering every decision that had led him to this point in his life. 

“I told you not to ask stupid questions.” 

The hand that, to that point, had still been gently prodding at him, gradually withdrew. Neil wriggled, uncomfortably empty, and watched as the condom was pulled off and carefully inverted before being casually piffed at the rubbish bin by the bed. Neil shouldn’t have been as turned on as he was by the gentle rattle that indicated it had landed safely inside. A second condom appeared, wrapper ripped, and Neil watched, somewhat entranced, as it was competently rolled down the cock with which Neil had become so intimately acquainted, not so long ago. A liberal application of lube, and then the guy was crowding against him, face in Neil’s face, one hand on Neil’s shoulder and the other around his cock, holding it in position. 

“Ready?” He asked, as though Neil’s staccato breathing wasn’t indicator enough. 

“Show me what you’ve got, baby.” 

The death scowl was back. Neil’s grin was stolen from his face by the bruising kiss that swallowed him down, even as the breath was punched out of him from the force of the guy’s first thrust. There was nothing gentle about this any more, a kind of desperation surrounding the movements of the cock within him. The kiss turned combative, fighting for dominance, a background rattling from the handcuffs revealing Neil’s constant battle against his instincts. 

The guy tore his mouth away long enough to gasp, “You know I’m just here for your body.” 

“Obviously,” Neil returned, before surging up as far as his restraints allowed him to recapture the guy’s lips in his. 

There was no talking, after that. 

It was heat, and teeth, and hands roaming all over his body, and all the time that cock was thrusting and pounding into him, filling him up deliciously. Neil was completely overwhelmed by all the ways that the man was using his body, and he allowed his mind to drift away into that blissful space once again. No actions were required of him, no thoughts - he was just a body being worshipped and cared for in ways he could not, and would not, control. 

Time stretched in pleasant ways. 

So did his ass. 

Eventually, though, he felt it. The inevitable crest approaching. He tried for a quip, but no words would form in his mouth. Instead, a kind of strangled moan was the best he could manage. Thankfully, the man seemed to understand, and he gripped Neil’s cock firmly in one hand, pulling at it confidently. The new sensations were completely overwhelming to Neil in his overstimulated state, and he pushed off from the bed as he tried to thrust up into the guy’s hand. His restraints didn’t let him get far, and the reminder of his powerlessness sent him over the edge. 

“A - ahh,” he said, helplessly, as he felt himself spill violently past the hand still holding him, onto his stomach and even dripping down his waist. 

The guy was making a garbled kind of groan himself, thrusting erratically inside Neil. Somehow, he found the willpower to push himself forcibly out of Neil’s body, and quickly pulled the condom off - perhaps with the idea of cumming all over him in one final power play. It probably would have been incredibly hot. And gross. 

Well, best laid plans. 

Apparently the guy had mis-timed the whole operation, because no sooner was the condom off then he was spilling wildly - not onto Neil, but all over the bed sheets instead. 

He looked up at Neil. Neil looked back at him. 

“Whoops?” He tried. 

Neil burst out laughing. After a beat, the guy joined him. They lost themselves, for a bit, in full, deep belly laughs. 

“Fuck,” Neil said eventually, collapsing back against his pillows. “Get me out of these things, would you?” 

Handcuffs efficiently removed, Neil sat up and eyed the conspicuous wet spots on the sheets dubiously, rubbing his wrists. 

“Should we… change them?” He offered, tentatively. 

The guy considered, then snorted. “Nah. That’s a tomorrow problem.” 

Neil nodded, content enough with this arrangement, and rolled so he was lying facing the other man. “Thank you,” he said. “You were amazing.” 

“Shut up,” the man grumbled, and turned so he could be little spoon, shoving his back into Neil’s chest. 

Neil kissed the back of his neck, gently, and fell happily asleep. 

* * *

Neil woke to the sound of scratching, and then the bedroom door was opening and little feet were pattering across the room. He had just enough time to think, “Oh, _fuck_ ”, register the cold sticky patch he was still lying on, and subtly roll his body to tuck the edge of the doona cover more firmly beneath him. And then the breath was being knocked out of him as a little body jumped onto the bed on top of him. He consoled himself by noting that the man still lying beside him was getting the same treatment from a second small human. 

“Papa, wake up! Wake up, daddy, it’s papa’s birthday! Wake up - wake up - wake up - wake up!” 

Neil smiled and carefully sat up, keeping the bedcovers still firmly tucked beneath him. 

“Happy birthday, papa!” came the chorus from the twin six-year-olds currently bouncing on their stomachs. 

Beside him, his lover from last night stretched and (equally carefully) eased himself up. Neil remembered that there had been a sticky patch on that side of the bed, too. Neil looked at the man, and found him smirking back at him. 

“Happy birthday, stranger.” 

Neil grinned at his husband. Maybe birthdays weren’t entirely terrible, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was a fic requested by DjHedy, who gave me the following prompts:  
> “Will someone write me steamy sex and next morning saving children from cum stains. Go with me here. Andreil. Pretending to be strangers for kink. Reader doesn’t know. But in the morning their kids waddle in.”
> 
> “Reader does not know is roleplay until kids turn up the next day” "Two kids"
> 
> “They touch, they happy, they gasm”
> 
> “Crack okay too as long as orgasm”
> 
> “Sexy sex”
> 
> “I’m just here for your body”
> 
> I hope I did your idea justice, Hedy!
> 
> Author’s note 2: the body sleeping on the couch was Kevin, making a cameo especially for JustADreamFox. He had stayed over the night before to babysit the twins while Andrew and Neil were out on their adventure, you see. And yes, the master bedroom is on the ground floor so that it is far away from the kids’ rooms upstairs. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @CurvedYellowFruit or Twitter @FruitCurved


End file.
